Tonari No Gin-chan! Volume 1
by Yami and Kotori
Summary: A runaway girl with a sad background goes to Yorozuya to request one thing she has always wanted... friends. Gintoki x OC
1. Oh my god, is this a Gintama Romance

Chapter 1: Oh my god, is this a Gintama romance fanfiction!?

My name is Kurumi Kobayashi and I ran away from home. The reason? I don't want to become an orthodontist. My family is very rich, they have given me whatever I wanted. We currently own over 10 mansions all in different countries. But, our family is made of orthodontists. Each child born into the family must become a professional and famous orthodontist. But, I don't want to become one! It's like my family's trying to make all the kids in the world have braces!

Currently, I live by myself in a run-down house that I rented with the little money I took. In order to earn more money, I began to work at multiple places. Tomorrow I have to work at the convenience store in the morning, construction work in the afternoon, and a hostess club at night. Today is my free day, in which I like to call Walnut Day because I'm addicted to walnuts. I sit down on the couch, turn on the television and begin to watch before becoming ultimately bored. I pop a walnut in my mouth as I open the door and decide to walk around the town I recently settled into. I don't know much about the outside world so I hope to know more. I hope that my family hasn't sent people out to look for me. As soon as I set out, people in black outfits lined with yellow appear before me.

"Do you know a girl named Kurumi Kobayashi? She's the daughter of the Kobayashi Orthodontists and her family hired us to find her because she ran away from home."

Speak of the devil.

"I don't know her."

"You little brat, you better not be lying!" The man shouted, grabbing my shirt. As he lifted me up, I noticed his black hair and the cigarette in his mouth. He was also rather tall.

"Calm down, Hijikata-san. I'm sure that if I torture her enough, she'll spit out any information she knows."

What is wrong with these people? Like I'll let them torture me.

"Hey now, could you please let go of me? You're starting to piss me off."

The whole crowd stared at me like I was the one who had done something wrong. Or perhaps they were just scared. Everyone quickly fled from the scene. The man let me down but he looked rather angry.

"You sure have some guts to oppose the Shinsengumi, kid!" He suddenly took out a sword and swung it near me.

"Whoa, calm down. Now what would you have done if that actually hit me? Jeez, you destroyed my walnuts."

He stared at me like I was crazy and the other boy seemed impressed. He whistled with a perplexed grin on his face.

"You know, I've never seen a sword before because my parents are, well, they're health freaks so they're kind of wimps so we don't have any weapons in our house." I continued, inching forward to the man but he took a step back.

The other boy came in front of me and held out his sword.

"This is a katana." He pointed to the sword.

"Katana?"

"Yeah, it was used by the samurai in the Joui Wars."

"Samurai? Joui Wars?"

"Just how much don't you know?" Black-haired man cut in.

"Hey, Toshi, Sougo, hurry up and get your dirty butts over here!"

"Shut up Kondo-san."

"Your butt's definitely dirtier than mine will ever be." The other boy said, the smirk never fading.

"Well, we've got to go, twerp. We're the Shinsengumi. Stop by anytime and we'll give you a sword for free since it's dangerous outside and you seem to know nothing."  
"Aw, that's so sweet Hijikata-san."

"I'll kill you Sougo!"

"No, I'll kill you first Hijikata-san."

Just like that, the two "gentlemen" left. Either way, I need to find a good place to buy walnuts. That person named Hijikata just destroyed all of the ones I had on me. I decided to ask the people around.

"Excuse me, can you do me a favor?"

"What? A favor? If you want someone to do something for you, go to the Odd Jobs."

"Odd Jobs?"

"You don't know them? They're a group of three that will do anything for you as long as you pay them. They're located in that building over there, second floor. But they're kind of hard to handle so good luck." The pedestrian said and soon hurried off.

I stared at the large red building in front of me. The first floor said Otose Snack Bar. I walked up the stairs until I reached the second floor, which was the only floor left. The door was like one of a normal house, it didn't look like it belonged to an office of any sorts. I rung the doorbell and soon heard a loud noise before someone came to the door. He had silver hair and was picking his nose.

"If you're a newspaper man, we already subscribed." He said, with his eyes closed.

"Do I look like a man to you?"

He opened his eyes, shock soon filling them.

"It's a pretty girl!"

"Why thank you."

The man stood there, shocked. This is the Odd Jobs, right?

"What, let me see! Shinpachi, Gin-chan's not lying! She's got pink hair!" Another person came to the door and called for the last.

The last one came. He wore glasses and had black hair.

"Whoa, Kagura's right." He said, appearing behind the red-headed girl.

"Excuse me." I said, interrupting their conversation.

"Ah, please come in." Glasses said, instructing me to come in.

I followed after him and was soon seated on a couch as two of them sat in front of me. Glasses Man soon bought me a cup of green tea and stood behind the other two.

"My name is Gintoki Sakata and I'd be pleased if you accepted my hand in marriage." The silver-haired man began until Glasses Man punched him. After recovering pretty quickly from the punch, Gintoki continued.

"Welcome to the Odd Job's office. We'll do anything for you as long as you pay us."

"We'll find your lost pet!" The girl, assumingly named Kagura, continued.

"We'll do anything for a sum of money!" Glasses man finished.

"Ah, I want to know what-" But I stopped.

Was it really worth it to trouble these people with good intentions on something as low as walnuts? Not at all. I decided to change the job they would soon receive.

"I want you to help me make a friend."

They stared at me like I was crazy but, it's the truth. Ever since I was young, I was bullied by the kids and teachers in my school because of my family status. I had no friends and instead always ran away from my problems. I wanted just one person to understand me. I wanted someone to accept me.

"Please, I'll pay you anything. I want a friend who will accept me for who I am. I want to be friends with someone who doesn't care about my status."

"Status?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Gin-chan, you should take the job! She only needs a friend! It'll be easy!"

Gintoki looked at the boy with glasses and then nodded his head.

"Okay, we'll take up this job offer."

I grinned as I handed them the money.

"As I said before I'm Gintoki Sakata, this girl is Kagura, and that boy is Shinpachi Shimura."

"My name is Kurumi. It's a pleasure to meet you!"


	2. Good luck living in the world of Gintama

**Chapter 2: Good luck living in the world of Gintama**

-Flashback-

_"Oh, look it's that girl with a foul attitude! Don't come near us! We don't care if your family's rich, stupid girl!" They said while throwing a rock at me._

_"Ow."_

_"Hah, serves you right! You would've been a whole lot better if you just kept your mouth shut!"_

_I stared at them as the kids ran away, throwing rocks and twigs at me from time to time. I covered my face as I continued to walk behind them._

_"Don't get too close! Stay away!"_

_I walked into the classroom._

_"Hey, Hana, look it's Kurumi."_

_"Ew."_

_"I can't believe you actually dealt with pretending to be her friend and she totally fell for it!"_

_"She was so disgusting. Hey, Kurumi, get out of my life you piece of trash."_

_They all laughed at me. Why were they doing this? I only started acting foul after they began bullying me. Why was God so cruel? Even my parents were mad at me for not doing anything about the bullying. Why did I have to exist?_

-End of Flashback-

"Damn, I had that disgusting dream again."

I rubbed my head and headed down the stairs to make breakfast. I never wanted to remember it ever again. My past with that girl. That girl was my first "friend" but she betrayed me, or rather, she wasn't my friend to begin with. Her name was Hana Izumi. After I finished elementary school, I never saw her again. She attends the same highschool as I do, but well, I kind of dropped out. Go highschool dropouts! It was decided after I finished working at the convenience store, I would meet up with the Odd Jobs at the park. Once I finished putting on the green convenience store uniform, I headed out. I heard I would be working with three guys and one girl, who's name is Kuriko Matsudaira. I approached the building to see the three guys trying to flirt with the girl, who was oblivious.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I'm going to be working here from today on." I said, interrupting their love lives.

They all turned around angry that I had interrupted their "precious time" with Kuriko but as soon as they saw me, they rushed over.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Do you want to hang out with me after this?"

"Hey, not fair! Forget him, let's hang out together during our break."

I walked over to the cash register as they followed me.

"Now look here, I have no intention of getting to know you people. All I want to do is get this job over with."

They all stared at me, shocked. They'd probably be mad at me now and the school days would return. Why did I have this foul personality that only showed when it comes to protecting myself?

"That's so cute~!" They shouted, hovering over me.

What? Why? That was sure to make them back off.

"Quit it!" Kuriko shouted. She was probably mad I was taking her men.

"Can't you see that she's busy? You're all being a nuisance to her! Go and work somewhere else, okay?" She said, starting out mad but then ending it with a smile.

"Yes, Kuriko-chan~!" They all said before hurrying away.

She smiled while coming over to me.

"My name is Kuriko Matsudaira. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

How could she be so happy? Was she truly happy to be with someone like me? If she is, then I'm happy.

"I'm Kurumi Kobayashi. I'm in your care."

She smiled as we both talked. Suddenly, someone thrusted a mayonnaise bottle on the counter.

"Hello, Kurumi Kobayashi-chan, so you did know something."

What?! I looked up quickly to see Hijikata standing in front of me. He certainly did not look happy.

"A ha ha, I don't know what Kobayashi you're talking about. After all, my parents died when they...fell off...a trampoline...and into the ring of fire. Because, you know, they...worked for the circus!"

"It's so obvious you're lying. Now come!" He shouted, grabbing me before I could even run away.

"Mayora 13-sama!" Kuriko shouted.

Suddenly Hijikata's face turned pale.

"Mayora 13-sama, you came back! I thought we'd never see each other again! I'm so happy!" She said, clinging onto him.

CHANCE!

I kicked Hijikata and begun to run away as fast as I could. I finally stopped, sure he wasn't chasing me. Thank you Kuriko. I don't know what happened back there but you saved my life. As I was saying my thanks, a pair of hands flew out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"I knew Hijikata wouldn't be able to catch you, Kurumi-chan."

In front of me was none other than the smirking Okita Sougo, I think. I mean, you can't expect me to know who he is! After all, I only knew his name by listening to everyone else! As he wouldn't let me go, I looked around. I was in the park so the Odd Jobs had to be somewhere. There they were!

"Gintoki-san, Kagura-chan, Shinpachi-kun, please help me!"

Three heads looked immediately at my direction before Kagura came flying at us.

"You stupid sadistic pig, put her down! She's our prey!"

I'm your prey?

Kagura kicked Sougo, although she missed. He simply grinned, his grip not loosening. That's it. I'm not useless. I bit down on him and ran to Kagura's side.

"Ouch, that hurt! You're not bad, are you girl?"

"I'm not afraid to bite a man."

Kagura smiled at me, took my hand, and then we ran back to Gintoki and the others.

"Okay, kid, I found you a friend but before I tell you who it is, we're going home and you're telling me everything."

"Home?"

"To my office."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. A girl's wish is something you have to

**Chapter 3: A girl's wish is something you have to protect**

As we entered the office, Gintoki seemed to be rather serious. That was weird. Especially since he's never serious. But I wouldn't know, after all I only just met him. But for some reason, I have a feeling that's just the way he is. I laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at? Begin explaining."

"I'm sorry, I just realized that you already granted my wish."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. I did tell you my first name, and that's the truth. I also was telling the truth when I offered your you're job. But, I never told you the rest. My last name is Kobayashi. Do you know it?"

"Kobayashi? I don't-"

"I know!" Shinpachi shouted.

We all looked at him.

"They're a family full of rich orthodontists."

"Yes, and I'm their daughter."

"What? So you're rich?"

"Yes."

"What the heck-"

"Please calm down. There's no need to shout. Either way, I ran away from home and dropped out of highschool so my father's sent the Shinsengumi to look for me and take me home."

"In that case, we're turning you in! I don't want to get involved with-"

"Please wait."

"How many times are you going to interrupt-"

"I'm not done yet. Please listen to me."

"Oh I get it, you're going to continued interrupting me-"

"Listen."

"Yes ma'am."

"When I was younger, I was always bullied and I still am. Normally, you'd think that's a selfish reason to run away from home but the bullying got worse and it started to turn into violence. They'd wait for me after school to beat me up. I've been betrayed countless times and I'm always lonely. My parents never truly cared for me, they just want me to be their successor. So when I was younger, I was locked up in a room all by myself. I was very lonely. Not only that, but I was locked up in a room with only books on teeth being by accompanince."

"What the heck!? What's with your parents? Books on teeth?! Nobody has time for that!"

"Thank you for understanding. But, please don't give me to the Shisengumi. I don't want to return."

He stared at me for a long time before talking.

"Look, one day you're going to need to face your problems rather than run away. But, now's not the time for that. Okay, I'll look after you and grant your wish."

"Thank you so much!"

Suddenly, Gintoki got up and disappeared.

"What is he doing?"

"Just wait and see Kurumi-chan!"

He appeared again while holding onto an ugly cat. It was rather fat, I mean plump. A portion of it was covered in orange, the other grey, and the rest was white. It had small, slanted eyes and red whiskers. Although it was chubby, the cat's legs and arms were rather small.

"This is your friend." Gintoki said, with a wide grin.

"That?"

"Got a problem?"

I stared at it as the cat purred.

"Not at all!" I shouted, running up to hug it.

I left the house, while cuddling the cat.

"I'm going to name you Neko!"

-**The Next Day**-

"Excuse me. This is Kurumi Kobayashi, I have some business with the Odd Jobs."

"You again? Your wish wasn't granted?"

"No, it was! I gained four friends!"

"Is that so? Who are they?"

"You, Kagura, Shinpachi, and Neko, my cat!"

He smiled at me with a kind radiance.

"But, I'm changing my wish. I want friends!"

**-End of Volume 1-**

* * *

Me: And so ends volume 1. So how'd you like it? I liked it. And yes, I could say that cause I'm not the writer of this fanfic. Or any of the other ones on this account. So does that make me the editor and Kotori the writer. Hmmm... guess so. Maybe I should try writing a fic of my own. Yep that's right, my own fanfic so look forward to it folks!

Kagura: You talk too much

Me: Shuddup! I can talk as much as I want. Well them everybody, look forward to the chapters too come in volume 2!

Gin-chan: Yep I'll give you 50 yen if you do.

Shinpachi: OI! Don't just bribe people! *turns to crowd* Sorry everyone don't mind him he won't pay you anyway but please wait for our next volume

Yorozuya and I: See ya everybody!


End file.
